californiaclanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Charles Grant
Biographie Charles Grant wurde am 29. November 1957 in Winston-Salem, North Carolina geboren. Er ist in seiner Freizeit ein aktiver Bergsteiger. Inzwischen ist Charles fern der Schauspielerei als Wertpapierhändler aktiv. Er lebt mit seiner Frau, der Anwältin Anne Jordan, und zwei Hunden glücklich in den Hügeln von Los Angeles. thumb|Charles Grant Charles’ erste Fernsehrolle war 1982 die des John Emerson in der Seifenoper "The Edge of Night". Diese Rolle spielte er zwei Jahre lang bis zur Einstellung der Serie. Daraufhin gehörte er zum Ensemble von "Another World", wo er von 1988 bis 1990 den Evan Bates spielte. Außerdem war Charles im letzten Jahr von "California Clan" als Connor McCabe zu sehen. Am bekanntesten ist jedoch sein Auftritt bei "Dallas", wo er 1988 in mehreren Folgen den David Sheldon spielte, der Oberfiesling J.R. Ewing alias Larry Hagman erpresste. Nebenbei drehte Charles mehrere TV-Filme und absolvierte Gastrollen in diversen Serien wie "Kung Fu", "Allein gegen die Zukunft" und "Renegade". Soweit ein Ausschnitt aus : http://www.soapsworld.de/reichundschoen/darsteller/charles-grant Mehr zu seiner Arbeit beim Clan äußerte der Schauspieler in einem Interview aus dem Jahr 1993. Hier die Ausschnitte zum CC. Artikel/Interviews Daytime Soap Stars, März 1993 - '''Charles Grant zeigt beim California Clan seine komödiantische Seite - Eigentlich haben Sie eine journalistische Ausbildung. Was wollten Sie in diesem Bereich machen? Ich ging auf die Seton Hall University in der Nähe von New York. Und in NY gab es die großen TV-Stationen. Dort wollte ich gern als Rechercheur und Reporter arbeiten. - Bedauern Sie es nicht getan zu haben? Nein. Ich kann es ja später immer noch machen. Aber die Schauspielerei ermöglicht mir ein gutes Leben. Als ich mit 19 Jahren in NY ankam, hatte ich ganze 260 Dollar in der Tasche. Jetzt bin ich 34 und lebe gut. Ich bin kein Millionär, aber ich fühle mich gut mit dem was ich tue. - Wie war Ihre Kindheit? Mein Vater war bei der Armee und wir kam viel herum. - War das schwer? Es war schwierig Freunde zu finden. Und wenn man welche gefunden hatte, konnte es passieren, dass man wieder wegmusste. Ich habe mich nie daran gewöhnt. - Haben Sie schon früher Comedy gemacht? Ich war der Klassenclown und wurde oft für mein Verhalten bestraft. Später in NY habe ich es auf der Bühne versucht. Aber als einmal ein Agent im Publikum war, habe ich versagt. Ich war schlecht, obwohl ich mich an nichts erinnern kann. Nur dass ich nach Hause fuhr und dort geweint habe. SOAP OPERA, April `89 '''Charles Grant verrät im Gespräch mit Sheila Steinbach : Ich beginne eine neue Phase in meinem Leben ! Er bekam ein Angebot das er nicht ablehnen konnte, sagte Charles Grant, der sehr gutaussehende junge Schauspieler der kürzlich zur Soap zurückgekehrt ist. Die Rolle des Evan Bates in Another World ist eine große Chance für den talentierten Darsteller. Das ist einer der Hauptgründe warum er zurückgekommen ist. Ein anderer war, er hat bis jetzt immer nur böse Kerle oder Rebellen gespielt und kann sich nun als Typ in Hemd und Krawatte präsentieren. Er wird in dieser Rolle auch mit vielen Frauen zusammen sein. Obwohl er Kalifornien sehr mag, vermisst er die Ostküste wo er praktisch aufgewachsen ist. Er findet die besten Schauspieler kommen aus New York wo auch er sein Handwerk gelernt hat, obwohl gemeinhin Kalifornien als das Land der Filme gilt. Er ist jetzt über 30 und betrachtet diese Zeit als eine Übergangsphase. Den Charakter des Evan Bates beschreibt er folgendermaßen : „Ich weiß nicht wie viel Bildung er hat oder ob er auf eine gute Schule gegangen ist, aber er ist clever. Es gibt so viele Facetten zu ergründen.“ Charles hat sich einmal an einem Streik beteiligt und 6 – 8 Monate nicht gearbeitet, daher war er sehr froh als er diesen Job bekam. Er hat viele Schauspieler gesehen, die daran zerbrochen sind als sie keine Arbeit hatten und viele Geschäfte, die zugesperrt wurden. Einige Agenten mussten ihr Büro schließen und von zu Hause aus arbeiten. Auch vor dieser Rolle hat er schon einige Sachen zur Daytime gemacht. Dann spielte er auch ein Saison bei Dallas, wo er unter anderem mit Howard Keel gearbeitet hat, von dem er sehr viel lernte. Er hat auch einiges zusammen mit David Carradine gemacht, der ein guter Freund von ihm geworden ist. So lange er in einer Show ist, will er ein gutes Produkt liefern und helfen die Quoten zu verbessern. Er schauspielert in erster Linie für sich, denn nur wenn er sich in einer Rolle selbst gefällt ist er glücklich. Erst nach vielen Jahren ist es ihm gelungen einen Job zu bekommen und seine Karriere zu starten. Und deshalb will er einfach nur arbeiten. Nach einer Ehe die nicht gut ging, ist er inzwischen geschieden. Er hat mit einer anderen Partnerin an einem anderen Ort ein neues Leben begonnen. Kategorie:Die Stars